tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raimu Midoriki
Raimu Midoriki '(緑木らいむ, ''Midoriki Raimu) is one of the main heroines of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Lime. Raimu is a tanned girl with short, grass green hair and blue eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a red hoodie, black shorts, and a pair of old sneakers. Her pâtisserie uniform is a puffy sleeved white shirt with a light green apron and bow with a knee-length emerald green skirt. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes and white, frilled socks that reach her shins. As Mew Lime, her hair and eyes turn light green, and she grows a pair of brown otter ears and a matching tail. Her outfit is a light green top that shows part of her stomach and a pair of shorts. Her ankle length boots are light green and emerald green. She also has light green garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with emerald green lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a curved line with a water drop, on her stomach. Raimu is a cheerful, friendly girl who is always on the move. She has bad luck when it comes to birds and has even developed a fear of them. Raimu's weapons are the LiMuse Bells, a pair of handheld sleigh bells. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is attached to the grip. Her attack is Ribbon Lime Splash, in which she shakes her bells and punches the air, sending blasts of water at her target. '''Raimu is the Japanese pronounciation of 'Lime'. Midoriki is made up of two kanji. Midori, which means 'green' and Ki, which translates to 'tree'. Lime is a round, green citrus fruit. Sadie is a girls' name of Hebrew origin meaning 'princess'. Parker is an English surname meaning 'keeper of the park'. *'English' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Italian '- Lia Midoriki/Mew Lia *'Mandarin' -'' Qīng Níng LǜMù (緑木青柠, ''LǜMù Qīng Níng)/Mew Mew Qīng Níng (貓貓青柠, Māo Māo Qīng Níng) *'Cantonese ''- CīngLìng LuhkMuhk (緑木青柠, LuhkMuhk CīngLìng)/Mew CīngLìng (喵青柠, Miu CīngLìng) *'''Korean - Lime Pong (퐁 리메, Pong Lime)/Mew Lime (뮤 리메, Myu Lime) *'Thai' - Lime Midoriki/Mew Lime *'Indonesian' - Raimu Midoriki *'Dutch' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Danish' - Raimu Midoriki/Mew Raimu *'Greek' - Sadie Parker *'Brazilian Portuguese' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Latino Spanish' - Sadie Parker/Miau Sadie *'Bulgarian' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Hungarian' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Turkish' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie *'Albanian' - Sadie Parker/Mjau Sadie *'French' - Sadie Parker *'Serbian ''- Sadie Parker/Mjau Sadie *'''Hebrew - Raim Midoriki/Mew Raim *'European Portuguese' - Sadie Parker/Mew Sadie (Season 1) Lima Midoriki (Season 2) *'Croatian' - Sadie Parker/Mijau Sadie *'Albanian '- Lia Midoriki/Mjau Lia * Sea Otters can be found in water around Japan, Siberia, and parts of the United States. Sea Otter.jpg| The sea otter Limes.jpg| Limes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Otter Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bells Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Keystone Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things